1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for continuously processing a successively connected textile fabric. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved continuous processing apparatus adapted to process a continuously connected textile fabric while moving it alternately forwardly and backwardly in such a manner that the forward travelling amount is greater than the backward travelling amount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A continuous processing apparatus has already been put into practical use which is adapted to process a successively connected textile fabric while moving it alternately forwardly and backwardly in such a manner that the forward travelling amount is greater than the backward travelling amount. In this context, the words "successively connected textile fabric" include woven fabrics, knitted fabrics and the like. In such continuous processing apparatus, a successively connected textile fabric is fed in a rope-like form and subjected to washing, scouring, bleaching, milling or similar treatment in the processing section in the path of travel of the fabric. Rope scouring machines for scouring a successively connected textile fabric in a rope-like form may be classified into two types, the batch type and the continuous type.
An example of the batch type makes use of a wince which is used for dyeing. Thus, a material to be processed which is sewn together at its opposite ends in an endless form is put in the wince and scoured therein while being circulated through the scouring liquid as the wince is rotated. In this case, since the material is simply passed through the scouring liquid, the scouring efficiency is very low, unfit for practical use. Another example of the batch type which utilizes a nipping action is known. At any rate, however, the batch type is very low in productivity and unfit for practical use.
As for the continuous type, an arrangement is known in which a number of washing machines using squeeze rolls to make use of the features of the dyeing wince and nipping action are disposed in series so that a material to be processed is scoured while being continuously moved in one direction. In this case, the productivity is increased as compared with the batch type, but in order to achieve improved washing results (i.e., to effect impregnation with liquid and subsequent squeeze many times), several ten or hundred washing machines are required, and this is not only economically disadvantageous but also requires a large space for installation, thus being unfit for practical use.